Face Down
by rabbitx14
Summary: Edward is back but he's different... Bella and Jacob struggle to keep their friendship together and Jacob has a secret. The Volturi come to Forks and Bella is forced to make a choice. Based on the song, "Face Down"


**A/N:  
**

**I wrote the majority of this on my blackberry (it's the only way to write sometimes when you have a 4 ½ month old) and I had NO idea it was going to be as long as it is. I based this story on the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus song called **_**"Face Down"**_** … I have incorporated parts of the song just so you know where I am coming from. I really hope everyone likes it. I really did work hard on it. Music has always been a huge influence in my life and I've wanted to incorporate music and Twilight for some time and this is my first real attempt. With that said, I really hope you like it. Please read and review. Harsh criticism is also welcomed. As a writer, I love knowing what people think – good or bad.**

**I do not hate Edward - just for the record. I may prefer Jacob as a character but not with Bella. I do like that he is good with Nessie. I just thought he was the best fit in this story in that specific role. So please, don't hate me because of that.  
**

**I do not own any of these characters; they are all property of Mrs. Stephenie. **

**Face Down**

_\\Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down  
Cover up with make-up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he  
Swears he loves you…//_

"The only reason he won't turn you into a bloodsucker is because he knows damn well that he'll no longer be able to control you!"

I was yelling so loud I was starting to get afraid that I would phase and pull a Sam on her. Bella was my best friend, despite ditching me to go back to that blood sucker. Maybe I should just rip his throat out - but I know that will only hurt her... Why do I have love her so damn much?

She looked at me with fire in her eyes. She knew I was right. Since the beginning of their relationship everything she did, he had something to say about it. That's why she was as devastated as she was when he decided to ditch her. She became too dependent of that leech; when you take away what makes your whole life then you have nothing to live for. Naturally, you're going to go into a massive depression. However, that also meant she was going to defend him at any cost. That's what the victims always do.

"You're just jealous, Jacob!" She snapped at me, her beautiful brown eyes were beginning to fill with tears, "you have to get over the fact that I nearly settled for you because I thought that Edward wasn't coming back! Edward is my soul mate, not you!"

If you only knew.

"Bella..." Maybe pleading would work.

"Don't Bella me, Jacob," her voice was colder then ice, "you will find your soul mate when you imprint."

I did imprint. I imprinted on you. I'll just never tell you that.

"Regardless of anything else, Bella," I was now following her up the beach as she headed towards that new Mercedes of hers. Edward even controls what type of car the woman drives - I guess he didn't want any piece of me left over. I'm surprised he lets her keep the bracelet... Wait? Where _is_ her bracelet?

"Where's your bracelet?" I asked, stopping dead in my tracks, "Lover boy not allowing you to wear gifts from other guys now?"

Bella looked down at her wrist and a saddened look crossed her delicate face. The look on her face at that moment gave it away. That stupid bastard.

"That's pathetic, Bella!" It was my turn to snap, "You should be allowed to have friends. You should be allowed to keep the gifts they give you!"

"That's YOUR fault Jacob!" Those tender tears were now trickling down her face. I went to take them away but she slapped my hand away. "Ever since you kissed me, it's inappropriate. I understand where Edward is coming from."

"And the car?"

We were in the parking lot now. Standing no more than five feet from her missile proof car. I loved the way Bella looked in her beaten down Chevy. Then she was Bella, now - she's a Cullen.

"OK, that I'm not too thrilled with," Bella retorted, leaning against the smooth black door, "but it was all part of the arrangement."

I smirked, "Control Bella. Why can't you see that?"

Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. What? Was I speaking a different language then her? I don't see what was so shocking about what I said.

"Don't give me that look, Bella," my voice was starting to pick up attitude, "if you think any part of that 'agreement' is fair then you obviously have serious issues."

I hated using attitude with her unless it was absolutely necessary. This was just one of those times. I could do this; I just had to ignore the broken hearted look on her face.

"Graduating, I understand; being married I can even understand but the rest of it..." I paused for a moment, trying to make sense of it all in my mind, "Bella, you don't even believe in marriage at this age. You hate the thought of it. Your truck? You LOVED that thing. Me?... I'm supposed to be your best friend. How much are you supposed to sacrifice, huh? What does he have to give up for you?"

She was silent. She knew I had her. Still, she was going to defend. My heart broke for her.

"He never wanted to change anyone," she said, barely in a whisper, "he's doing that for me."

Yea right. I wasn't hearing this right. None of this was adding up and I knew it never would.

"Oh come on, Bella!" Now I was yelling, "Why are you letting him do this to you?!"

I made her quiver in fear. She knows I would never hurt her in a million years but that prick has damaged her so much that even the slightest bit of confrontation was scaring her. I allowed my voice and body to calm. I had to be here for her. Or at least try to be.

"You're friends never see you. He always has to be with you wherever you go. The only reason you're allowed here is because he can't cross boundary lines and I know he'll be waiting for you when you cross. Your parents hate him," I had to try to make her see the truth behind his mask, "you can't be friends with me, you can't have a say in your own wedding, he's decided where you go to school.... Everything you do, Bella, is controlled and dictated by Edward and his family."

Bella was now in full blown tears. I knew I had hit the right nerve and it hurt like hell. This taste of reality was killing her but I knew I had to give it to her. I couldn't just stand there and pretend nothing was going on. I had to -

_'Ring, Ring'._ It was Bella's cell phone. She looked at the number and sighed before flipping it open.

"Hey hunny," I rolled my eyes, "how are you?"

He was yelling at her. I could tell by the look on her face - that and I could easily make out his voice coming from the receiver. He couldn't even let her spend five minutes with a friend she hasn't seen in almost a month. I'm supposed to be her best friend, remember Edward?

She closed her eyes, she knew if I saw even an ounce of pain I would be out for his blood.

"I understand," her voice was shaky, "I'll be home shortly."

With that, she hung up her phone. I looked at her at shook my head. She walked up to me and placed her cool hand on my face.

"Jake," her voice was softer now. Although I could still hear the quiver in her words, "I know you're worried about me but don't. I know what I am doing."

I closed my own eyes this time and tried to hold back the set of tears that was threatening to surface. I looked at Bella with intense eyes, hoping she would see the love I had for her.

"Bella, please, stay here. THIS is where you belong."

She gave me a soft smile, "This is where you want me to belong. I know how the way you wolves work. If I belonged here then someone would have imprinted on me. No one has. No one will. My place is with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's, Jake. I'm a vamp-girl. Not a wolf girl."

Is that only way she'll stay here - if she knows I imprinted on her? I watched her get into her car to leave and a million things ran through my mind all at once. Should I tell her? Was it a good idea? Would she believe me?

"Bella," she stopped and looked at me with those eyes I loved so much; my pull to her now was stronger than it had ever been before - she was scared to death of leaving La Push, "you... Be careful. If you need anything, I'm always here."

She smiled. It wasn't forced or a "pretend" smile. It was genuine. She could feel the love I had for her.

"Thank you, Jake."

With that, she drove away. I cried out in frustration and noticed it came out sounding like a howl. I was so upset, so frustrated that I phased.

Sam was not going to be happy with the false alarm.

------------------

_\\ Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
A new life she has found//_

_*Bella's POV*_

Tears were streaming down my face as I drove away from La Push. I loved it there and I wasn't allowed to be there as much as I'd wanted to be - Edward wouldn't allow it. He didn't think it was safe for me to be near Jake and the pack. God knows I was safer with them then I was around Edward. Trouble found me everywhere I went since vampires became a part of my life. I was so enticed by the world that I ignored my instincts.

Edward loves me - right? That's why he wants to protect me. That's why Jake wants to protect me as well but Edward is the smarter choice. They're both strong but... With Edward I don't have to worry about one of us growing old and dying and having to live without the other like Grandma did. Death was an evil thing when you're in love.

I love Jacob Black but he deserves more than me. He deserves his imprint just like all the other wolves. He'll meet her, they'll fall in love and have little puppies. I can't believe I used to want to be the one having his babies. Edward needed me - that's why I saved him. He is my soul mate, not Jake.

Why did I have to remind myself of that?

Control. Sure, Edward has always been a little... Overprotective of me. Who wouldn't be? I'm as clumsy as they come. I find ways to get hurt all the time! Why else would I need a missile proof car? Okay, I admit it, that is a bit much but it only shows how much my Edward loves me. He would do anything to protect me... Just not from himself I suppose.

Alright, I'll admit it. Edward has become a little more protective since he's returned to Forks. I'll admit that I have had to give up a lot but isn't that what love does? Sacrifice. Sure, my dad can't stand him but he'll have to adjust. Edward and I are getting married soon.

Suddenly my blood went cold. But why? I wanted to marry Edward Cullen. I wanted to be a vampire. I wanted to live forever being loved by him...

Right?

Edward was waiting for me when I returned to the Cullen residence. I smiled but that quickly faded when I saw the look on his face. He figured out I made a detour on my way home from Angela's. I was going to pay for this one.

"Hey hunny!" I called out to Edward, giving him my most loving smile

Edward was in front of me within seconds, fury burning deep in his animalistic eyes. I tried to hide the fear that had built up inside but I knew he could see right through me.

"You reek!" He spat at me with a growl, "You've been near the dog!"

I swallowed hard, "I know you..."

Edward now had me pinned against the car door, "I told you to stay away from Jacob and to stay away from La Push! I have given you so much, is it wrong of me to ask for something so small?"

I shook my head, I was actually quivering, "Of course not, Edward. I won't do it again."

Edward eased up, turned around with such force causing me to fall onto the pavement and headed towards the house.

"You better not," his voice was vicious, "if you do the wedding will be off."

He was gone. He never noticed he had knocked me down. I leaned against the car and allowed a few tears to fall against my cheek.

"He loves me," I whispered.

----------

_\\A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down  
I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
Heed my lecture.//_

_*Jacob's POV*_

It's been three weeks since Bella was last in La Push and words cannot even begin to describe how much I miss her or how worried I am. Each day my pull to her is getting stronger – I can feel her pain and fear. I want more than anything to just go to Fork's, rip that blood suckers head off and feed it to him.

Sam let me patrol Fork's on my own tonight – I think he just wanted to spare the pack my anguish for one night. With no one else phased, I knew I was free to do what I wanted too. I needed to check on Bella. She wasn't returning my phone calls and every time I have been to her house, Charlie has told me that Bella isn't home. Now I know what Bella must've felt when I first phased. All she wanted to do was be near me and I was nowhere to be found… is that why she's doing this? Or is this lover boy's doing? Probably the latter. God, how I hated him.

I knew blood sucker was probably with her in her room tonight – every time I had been on patrol he had been in her room – I could smell him a mile around. Regardless, I had to try. I had to see Bella… my Bella. Within minutes, I was standing outside her house and the smell was gone. Blood sucker wasn't there tonight but I could sense Bella. I could also sense complete anguish and I didn't like it one bit. I climbed up the tree and glanced into her bedroom and my heart instantly broke. Bella was sitting against her head board, knees against her chest and she was crying. My eyes shot to the driveway, Charlie was gone… right… him and Billy went on a fishing trip together. I went to knock on her window when suddenly, the smell of vampire was burning my nose. I closed my eyes and listened carefully – I could hear the distinct sound of the blonde blood sucker's red Mercedes heading in our direction. I scurried up the tree and leaped onto the roof and waited patiently. Its not Blondie - I'm not at all surprised. I wanted to phase and rip his head off right this second but I know that it would only hurt Bella. All I want is for her to be happy; although right now, I can't see how she's happy.

The blood sucker was in Bella's room within seconds; I could feel her fear. Then something broke.

_\\Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found//_

I leaped down into the tree. I know he would be able to hear my thoughts but I had to make sure he couldn't see me - the second he did, a fight would ensue and I know Bella would hate that. She knows we would both fight to the death.

I looked into the room and what I saw next made me sick. He had Bella against the wall - the light from the moon revealed an array of bruises and cuts. I could feel my blood boil. I scanned her skin carefully in hopes that I could see a bite. That was all I needed. The rest of the Cullen's, I wouldn't touch. All I wanted was him.

His grip around her throat got tighter and I could hear her struggle to breathe. I don't know how much more of this I could handle. I swallowed hard, trying to keep from phasing. Then - it happened and almost everything after that was a blur.

He ripped her shirt open and started fondling her - and not in a way she wanted. She screamed for him to let her go and she wouldn't. I snapped. I jumped through the window, smashing it into a million pieces and grabbed him. I threw him back at the window and jumped out after him, phasing on the way down.

"Jacob!" Bella yelled from the window, "Don't!"

It was too late. Blood sucker and I were already in a vicious battle. This was going to end tonight.

I had him pinned within seconds and I was going for his throat when I felt Bella's arms around my torso. Her cool touch made me soften up and I pulled away from the leech.

I would be merciful - for now.

The blood sucker leaped to his feet and let a deep cynical laugh escape his lips. I never took my eyes off him.

Bella was sitting on the grass beside me, trembling - both frightened and hurt. The bloodsucker took a step towards her and my heart will forever cherish the words that left her mouth...

"Don't touch me, Edward!" Her voice was cold, "get out of here."

"You don't..."

Bloodsucker went to grab her but I intercepted, snapping at his hands. He growled at me and my hackles went up, I was ready. I was going to defend my Bella - even if it cost me my life. We stared each other down intensely. Finally, he backed down.

"We'll talk later," the blood sucker snapped at Bella with a threatening tone

_'Like hell you will'_

He smirked at me and walked back to the Mercedes. My eyes never left him. The moment he was out of sight, phased back, put my shorts back on and knelt down beside Bella, who was still shaking. I picked her up and carried her into the house. Once inside, I carried her to her bedroom, laid her down on her bed, and covered her up with the blanket. I leaned down and kissed her forhead delicately.

"Jake?"

Her voice was weak yet soft. I was at her side in an instant, scopping up her hand even before my knee hit the floor.

"Don't leave tonight," she smiled weakly, "stay here. In case he comes back."

Finally. She was starting to come to her senses! I kissed her forehead again and slowly started to rub her head like my mom did when I was just a cub.

"I'm not going to leave you, Bells," I whispered trying to hide the smile on my face, "I am going to do a quick pass around the property just to make sure he's gone."

She smiled and drifted off to a sound slumber. I slowly raised myself off the ground and walked towards the window. Nothing was going to hurt her ever again.

--------------

_Later that Night_

The sweep around her house took much longer then I ever anticipated it would. The blood sucker went home with the Mercedes but came back on foot. He was wise though, he stayed away. He knew my strength and he knew I meant business.

When I got back to Bella's room, she was awake and trembling. The house stunk of blood sucker. He was here. I ran to Bella's side both to protect her and offer the comfort she do desperately needed.

The door to Bella's room swung open and I jumped up from her side, ready to fight. I expected to see Edward, however, it was Alice who stood in the door way.

"Bella!" Alice's voice rang out in a panic, "Edward is planning on killing himself!"

--------------

_*Bella's POV*_

I looked at Alice in complete shock. Was she actually serious about this? Edward was going to try to kill himself why? Was it because I told him to leave? I some how doubted that Edward was going to go to Italy just because of a fight.

"Let him," Jacob's cold, yet protective voice snapped, "he'd be doing us a favor."

Alice glared at him, "I know what Edward has been doing, Bella and believe me, and no one is impressed by it. I didn't see anything until today because Jacob was involved or else Carlisle would have already put a stop to it..."

"Why should we care that Edward wants to die?" Jacob snarled, "He deserves it after what he's been doing to Bella."

Alice offered Jacob a soft smile. It was almost as if she had a vision of happier times and I knew it somehow involved Jacob - although I couldn't figure out how.

"Jacob, you're an honorable man," her voice was soft and comforting.

She walked up to Jacob and put her hand on his cheek - neither one of them seemed intimidated by the other. What the hell was going on here? Jacob was fine with the Cullen's but not this fine!

"If Edward does what he is planning, we're all dead," Alice looked in my direction and frowned, "including Bella and yourself."

Jacob's eyes met hers with a panicked expression on his face. My blood went cold. He wasn't going to Italy but what ever he had planned would be enough to get the Volturi's attention.

I looked at Alice and my blood went cold. I could handle dying. Its better then the life I live now but Jacob? My Jacob? No. I couldn't let anything happen to him. This was against my better judgement but I knew it had it be done.

"Where is he?" My voice was quivering and I knew tears were threatening to fall from my eyes, "I need to save him. He needs me."

Those words broke Jacob's heart.

* * *

_*Jacob's POV*_

I give up. I am forever destined to be Bella's savior whenever blood sucker hurts her. It'll always be the same song and dance - he'll break her heart and beat her down then its Jacob to the rescue. Then magically, the leech is all that matters. I hate vampires. You can't compete with them. I hate being a werewolf and I hate imprinting.

All I want to do is leave. Just phase and run - never to be Jacob again. The imprint doesn't let me. I'll never leave Bella.

Why didn't I tell Bella about the imprint when I had the chance? Edward was gone. Everything would have been perfect. I know she would've stayed with me - we could have been happy. We could have lived a long, happy life together. God, I'm an idiot.

The drive to the Cullen residence was a silent one - at least in the car. My mind wouldn't shut up. Bella was in the back seat with me, looking out the window. She was avoiding me. Alice was even being silent - which was a surprise. I knew her reputation.

As we approached the Cullen residence, the stench became overwhelming. I had learnt how to deal with the stentch of the Cullen clan - this smell, however, was some how different.

From the front seat, Alice began to get very upset. She put the car into park about two hundred feet away from the residence - something had her so distraught that she could no longer drive.

"Alice?" Bella's voice broke the silence, "What's wrong?"

Alice was shaking. She was very much afraid. Before I could say anything, a strange calm came over me and Alice smiled. Jasper.

I could see Jasper running towards the car with bullet speed. He opened the driver's side door and scooped Alice into his arms.

"Bella, stay with Jacob," he ordered then looked at me, "You better phase, Marcus is here."

Who? He expects me to actually know who this guy is?

My eyes found Bella. Her face was pale white and she wasn't moving. Fear froze her in place. She was beyond afraid. Volturi. They were coming to kill Edward - good. They were probably coming to kill Bella - not good, and I would die trying to protect Bella. Frankly, there was no better way to go. I jumped from the car and phased. I walked over to Bella's side of the car and waited. She slowly got out of the car and held onto my fur. We walked maybe three steps before she collapsed on me. I would carry her the rest of the way.

I was taking my walk through the valley of the shadow of death.

-------------

_\\Inside the Cullen Residence - Main Room//_

As we walked into the Cullen residence, I couldn't help but grin at the site before me. Edward was on his knees infront of a raven-haired vampire cloaked in black. were around Edward's neck, ready to snap it when suddenly he froze and his eyes shot at Bella and I.

"My, my," he sounded amused, "what do we have here?"

Edward's head shot around and he stared at Bella and I. Marcus slowly walked towards us. Carlise grabbed Bella from my back and started to asses her injuries. I croutched down, ready to attack. Another wave of calm flowed through me. I really wish Jasper would stop doing that!

"I mean you and Bella no harm," Marcus softly said, "I can see that she is no longer a threat to our kind."

I tilted my head to the side, confused. Did he know?

"Is that why you're trying so desperately to get yourself killed, Edward?"

Edward stood up and looked at Marcus, "What are you talking about? Jacob has nothing to do with Bella and my relationship."

Abuse isn't a relationship, blood sucker.

Edward growled and lunged at me. Marcus intercepted and sent him flying into his own piano.

_'Serves you right'_

Marcus walked over towards Bella. I leaped in front of Carlise and Bella before he knew what was going on. I crouched down again, hackles up. He was not getting near my Bella.

Marcus smiled, "I thought the bond between Edward and Bella was unique. I must say, I stand corrected."

Everyone's eyes were then pinned on Marcus. He knew about the imprint.

"Bella, she doesn't have a clue, does she?" Marcus asked with a smirk planted on his face

"About what?" Edward shot back from the rubble of his once grand piano

Marcus looked at me and grinned. You could tell he was going to have fun with this. Maybe he hated Edward more than I did.

Unlikely.

Marcus walked over to Edward, grabbed him by the back of his neck and dragged him towards me. A sick sense of enjoyment surged through me - Edward deserved every second of how this guy was treating him. What surprised me though, was that Edward was not fighting back. Maybe he really did have a change of heart.

Nah.

"You're telling me you can't pick it out of his thoughts?" Marcus growled

I wonder if he'll attack me if he knew...

"Knew what, dog?"

"The bond between Bella and this wolf is much stronger then the one you and her share," Marcus started and Edwards eyes shot at me - he was actually hurt, "I believe it is what you wolves call..."

"No!" Edward shouted in complete disbelief, "It isn't not possible!"

-------------------

_*Bella's POV*_

"You're telling me you can't pick it out of his thoughts?" Marcus growled

"Knew what, dog?"

I passed out. The Volturi is here and I am going to die. Why did I wake up? I don't want to see my own death. There's no good to it - well, maybe there is. I won't have to deal with Edward's crap anymore... Marcus... What is he talking about? What is Jake telling Edward? God, I am so confused.

Carlise noticed I was waking up and assisted me in sitting up. His presence was warm and comforting - despite his cool hard skin. I blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what was going on. Marcus was here and he had Edward - he was going to kill him.

I went to do something when Esme laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and she smiled at me. A very motherly expression.

"Let them settle this, my dear," Esme's voice was soft yet authoritative.

I nodded and my blood went cold as I over heard what Marcus was saying...

"The bond between Bella and this wolf is much stronger then the one you and her share. I believe it is what you wolves call.."

Imprinting. The bond between Jacob and I has nothing to do with imprinting. He's my best friend who's always there for me. He always knows what I am feeling and no matter how many times I break his heart, he comes back to save me. He's exactly what I need him to be. Am I lucky? Yes. I am very lucky to have someone who is completely dedicated to... Oh my god! Jacob imprinted on me! Why wouldn't he tell me?!

-------------

_*Jacob's POV*_

_Damn right its possible, blood sucker. No matter how hard you try, you'll never be able to break the bond we have._

That pissed Edward right off. He lunged at me - now he wanted to fight until the death and it was a battle I was willing to give him.

I dodged his attack easily and as I went to counter attack him I was forced to stop dead in my tracks. Bella was standing between us. Had she heard everything we said? Did she know the truth?

"Both of you," Bella snapped at us, her voice vicious and full of venom, "knock this off. Now."

Edward grabbed Bella's wrist and tossed her so she landed behind him. Carlise was at her side in a matter of seconds and he did not looked thrilled. I wanted to rip his throat out.

"You stay away from her, do I make myself clear, dog?"

I went to attack him when Bella stopped me. She doesn't want me to kill him, she's still protecting him. It'll always be Edward...

I did the one thing I hated to do. I got into attack position and let a deep growl escape my throat - it was directed at Bella. It was my turn to snap. Bella glared at me but I didn't back down. I think she could sense my frustration. Edward went to grab her again but this time, it was going to be different.

Edward grabbed her, tossed her aside and into the dirt. She lifted her head and I could feel her frustration and her pain.

"That didn't hurt," she muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear and began to stand up, "I've finally had enough of this crap, Edward."

Both of our heads snapped to the side to look at Bella. She was standing with the most confident look I've ever seen on her face...

* * *

_\\ Face down in the dirt  
She said, "This doesn't hurt"  
She said, "I finally had enough"_

_One day she will tell you that she had enough  
It's coming 'round again//_

*Bella's POV*

Edward grabbed me again, tossed me aside and into the dirt. That was really getting tiresome. I hated the dirt. I lifted my head and looked at the wolf and vampire in front of me. Edward never looked back - not even once. Jacob, on the other hand, was shifting his eyes back and forth between Edward and I. He was leaving himself open for an attack.

The world around me stopped for a moment as all these memories flooded back to my mind like a poorly edited youtube video. Edward abandoned me, Jacob was there for me then I broke his heart. Edward came back and Jacob tried to be there - I broke his heart. Edward beat the crap out of me and Jacob picked up the pieces and I still broke his heart. What was I doing? Jacob has never left my side unless I forced him too. He's always been my true night in shining armor - even before he imprinted on me. He made me his world even before he was a werewolf. Edward treated me like a child and tried to control everything I ever did and Jacob let me be me. God! I am an idiot!

I don't know what's going to happen after today but all I know now was that this HAD to stop.

"That didn't hurt," I stood up and wiped the dust from my pants,this was the first time in a long time I've been strong enough to do this, "I've finally had enough of this crap, Edward."

Edward looked at me with both pain and confusion in his eyes. Maybe he never intended for things to go the way they did. Maybe he thought it was fun to play those mind games. Maybe he realized everything too late - he knew he was going to lose me.

He lowered his head, no longer caring about what Marcus would do to him. Part of my heart broke but I knew I had to be strong. It was time for me to move on.

"Well isn't this just delightful!" Marcus exclaimed while still holding onto Edward, "it seems that living without Bella is a much better punishment for Edward then what I could dish out."

Marcus let Edward drop to the ground with a thud. Edward just sat there, it was like his entire world had been pulled away from him. In eyes, I was his world. But I knew I was doing the right thing - at least for now.

"My work here is done," Marcus exclaimed and walked away.

Without another word, I walked away from everyone. It was better to just pull the band aid quickly then to leave it lingering. I felt tears well up in my face - this was hurting like hell but it needed to be done. Edward was no longer the man I fell in love with. He was the man he always claimed to be - a monster. My days of dealing with this were through. I had no idea where I was going now, all I did know was that tomorrow was another day full of promise and new hopes.

As I walked down the dirt path leading away from the Cullen residence, Jacob, in human form walked up behind me. He was probably just being the worrisome friend who wanted to see if I was alright.

"You OK, Bells?"

His voice was so sincere. I sighed and smiled. Things were already beginning to feel a little more human.

"Yeah," I responded simply as I gave my best friend a reassuring smile, "I think I'll be just fine."

Jacob smiled and pulled me into a hug. I held onto him for a moment. I could feel a new sense of hope in his embrace. I sighed ever so lightly and pulled away from him. I placed my hand on his cheek and gave him an ever so light kiss on the lips. I could feel his heart flutter and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I love you, Jake, you know that," I whispered and he nodded - his eyes beaming, "you do know that just because I left Edward that doesn't mean I am going to go running into a relationship with you, right?"

"I know," his whispered, I could barely hear his husky voice, "but I want you to know I will always be here for you. If you never want me as anything more then a friend then that's fine with me. But I will never leave you."

I smiled, I truly was a lucky girl to have him in my life, "I know. Thank you."

Jacob nodded and put his arm around my shoulder, "Can I at least walk you home? I want to make sure you get there alright."

I nodded and together we walked towards Fork. As long as I had Jacob by my side I knew nothing could ever harm me again. Would Jake and I ever be more then just friends? I had no idea. I know I wanted to heal properly first before I ever dreamed of getting into a relationship with him. I wanted to be fair. It was the right way to do things. It was comforting to know that no matter what he would always be there for me.

What more could I honestly ask for?

_\\ Face down in the dirt  
She said, "This doesn't hurt"  
She said, "I finally had enough"//_

----------------

_**A/N:**_

_**I'm sure everyone was expecting the two of them to end up together huh? That's too predictable. I hope you all liked it. Its the first time I have ever done anything like this so I'm a little nervous by it. **_

_**Please read and review. It'll help with the writing process.  
**_


End file.
